rivaille x reader-derritiendo un frió corazón
by kumiko levi
Summary: que se sentiría tener un romance con levi?, pues descubrelo aquí, entra al mundo de shingeki no kyojin y vive un romance con el heichou, pd: soy nueva en esto
1. Chapter 1

Rivaille x reader / derritiendo un frio corazón

**Muchas de ustedes las fangirls de levi han dicho que lo quieres raptar y posteriormente violar._. XD (soy de esas fangirls) y yo quise complacerlas asiendo un Rivaille x reader (lector) y por cierto (si ustedes quieren) abra lemon file (soy mala para escribir lemon pero por ustedes intentare a serlo bn) espero les agrade **

**Disclamer: snk no me pertenece si no a hajime isayama y esta historia es sin fines de lucro sino para que el lector lo ¨disfrute ¨ (algunos me entenderán XD)**

**Aquí va el primer cap**

0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0

Hola soy _( pon tu nombre) tengo _ años soy una chica otaku, todos dicen que soy rara (por lo que digo y hago) lo cual les resulta divertido (para algunos) … sin embargo puedo ser muy seria, soy así de madura desde que mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, fallecieron cuando tenía 9 años , vivo sola desde entonces, la razón es que no quería quedarme con otro familiar, poco a poco empecé a vivir feliz nuevamente, conseguí trabajo a pesar de que tengo la herencia de mis padres, eso es ser maduro… bueno aquí comienza mi nueva vida

En la sala de estar

_ (tu nombre): tara wareta kutsujoku wa hageki no koushida jouhe… (Cantabas guren no yumiya mientras barrías)

Cuando de repente…

_: ehh (el viento jugaba con tu cabello y vestimenta Asia al lado… viste Asia al lado en que se dirigía el viento…y lo que viste fue un agujero negro) q...que...Es esto?

¿?: Ese_ agujero te llevara Asia tu anime favorito_

_: enserio (dijiste feliz pero con duda a la vez) bueno yo… (Lo pensaste unos instantes) entrare (dijiste seria)

¿?: _Pues aselo_

_: si (entre sin mirar atrás Asia el agujero negro)

De repente todo se volvió oscuro

Cuando reaccionaste, te encontraba en algún lugar de snk, miraste a todos lados y caminaste hasta que…

¿?: Oye ten más cuidado (dijo la persona enfadada)

_: g-gomen (cuando te diste cuenta de quién era) RIVAILLE HEICHOU (dijiste sorprendida mientras te levantabas del suelo) un gusto en conocerlo… (Dijiste tendiéndole la mano)

Levi: … el gusto es mío (dijo fríamente mientras aceptaba tu mano)

_: perdón por chocar con usted es que estaba distraída

Levi: me di cuenta…y no te preocupes por eso solo preocúpate de bañarte y lavar tu ropa ya que caíste al suelo (dijo el maniático a la limpieza)

_: claro (dijiste con una gota en tu cabeza, pero reaccionaste) demo, no tengo donde quedarme

Levi: css y tus padres (dijo fastidiado)

_: …

Levi: que rayos te pasa mocosa (dijo aun más fastidiado)

_: mis padres… murieron hace años y… ahora estoy sola (dijiste con la cabeza gacha)

Levi: hmp…puedes… quedarte en el cuartel de la legión de reconocimiento (dijo con un intento de voz tierna)

_: enserio (el asintió) gracias (dijiste e inconscientemente lo abrásate)

Levi: no es nada pero no te me pegues (dijo desasiendo el abraso y luego miro Asia otro lado)

_: claro ( dijiste y crees que viste a levi… sonrojado?)

Te guio Asia el cuartel y te dio un cuarto (con baño incluido) y te bañaste y vestiste con un piyama que te dejo y te dormiste en tu cama exhausta

0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0

Levi pov

_Me sentí raro al ser abrasado por esa mocosa…mis mejillas se sintieron calientes…por qué será?_

Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos

¿?: Hola Rivaille (me saludaron muy efusivamente)

Levi: hola cuatro ojos (dije fastidiado)

Hanji: no seas malo enano

Levi: hmp

Hanji: pasó algo?

Levi:…

Hanji: asique si paso algo…dime… que es lo que paso

Levi: … no tengo otra opción (dije fastidiado llevándola Asia la biblioteca)

Cuando llegamos, prepare dos tazas de café y nos sentamos en unas de las mesas y tome un sorbo de mi café

Levi: bueno veras me encontré con una chica y la traje al cuartel ya que no tenía a donde ir

Hanji: y sus padres?

Levi: me dijo que murieron hace años y desde entonces está sola

Hanji: pobre chica… bueno Hanji zoe será su madre suplente (dijo mientras levantaba un puño al aire, con una mano en la cadera y fuego saliendo de Hanji._. XD)

Levi: NO…la volverás una Hanji 2 y eso seria horrible (dijo gritando)

Hanji: no me interesa lo que digas enano (se fue de la biblioteca)

Mientras tanto dejo un levi con cara de wtf

0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0

_ (tu nombre) pov

¿?: Despierta (gritaron)

Caíste de la cama por el susto

_: Hanji (dijiste con una gotita en tu cabeza)

Hanji: me conoces… bueno no importa (dijo sorprendida y después feliz) vine a decirte que yo sere tu madre suplente (dijo súper feliz)

_: etto… yo… no creo que haya problema (dijiste confundida)

Hanji: bien desde ahora serás una zoe (dijo apuntándome)

_: si (dijiste feliz) déjeme cambiarme (ella asintió)

Te cambiaste rápido y dijiste

_: salgamos de compras

Hanji: eeh (dijo sorprendida)

_: porfis porfisssssssssssss (dijiste suplicando con ojos de cachorro)

Hanji: claro que si… divirtamos asiendo locuras

_: sii soy excelente suplicando (dijiste triunfante) e incluso puedo convencer a mi mama (te diste cuenta de lo que dijiste y te tapaste tu boca)

Hanji: no te preocupes yo te dije que era tu mama (dijo muy dulcemente)

_: gracias (dijiste y la abrasaste)

Luego salieron y compraron mucha ropa y almorzaron afuera, te sentiste feliz ya que siempre quisiste hacer eso con tu mama… luego se dirigieron al cuartel como con 30 bolsas (tu 15 y Hanji 15 XD) Y todas las miraban (en especial los chicos)

Levi: porque vienen con tantas bolsas (dijo sorprendido y enojado a la vez)

Hanji y _: salimos de compras

Levi: son igual de raras

Hanji y _: gracias

Todos con gotitas en la cabeza

Erwin: las ayudaremos con las bolsas (dijo) levi

Levi: como sea (dijo mientras tomaba tus bolsas y las llevaba a tu habitación)

Mientras Erwin llevaba las de Hanji

0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0

En tu habitación

_: gracias por traer mis bolsas

Levi: no es nada, pero para la otra no compres como si fuese el fin del mundo

_: claro (dijiste con una sonrisa)

Levi se sonrojo

_: eeh te sonrojaste

Levi: claro que no (dijo enojado y más sonrojado a la vez)

Te resulto gracioso así que pegaste una risita

Levi: cállate mocosa… no te rías (dijo enfadado y mas sonrojado)

Le diste una sonrisa muy cálida y levi se sonrojo aun más y salió de la habitación serrando la puerta de golpe

0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0… 0u0

Levi pov

_Mis mejillas están calientes otra vez, maldita mocosa que me hace sentir raro_

Pensaba cuando…

¿?: Hola enano

Levi: a eres tu Hanji… perdón pero estoy ocupado

Hanji: eeh… me dijiste Hanji (dijo sorprendida) y también dijiste perdón… que te paso, donde esta levi, que le isiste (dijo dramatizando)

Levi: qué?... quieres que te diga cuatro ojos como siempre

Hanji: huy estas enfadado… espera… estas sonrojado? (Dijo impresionada)

Levi: NO (grite) espera, necesito con quien desahogarme

Hanji: ok

La lleve hasta la biblioteca de nuevo al llegar…

Nos sentamos y por más que me costó le conté a Hanji sobre mis sonrojos por esa mocosa, además también le dije que inconscientemente la ayudaba y trataba mejor que a los demás y que cada vez que la veía su corazón se aceleraba

Hanji: levi…

Levi: que

Hanji: eres un pedófilo

Levi cayó de espaldas

Levi: como que pedófilo (me reincorpore y le grite enojado)

Hanji: es que al parecer ella… te gusta

Levi: como me va a gustar esa mocosa (le grite indignado)

Hanji: levi esos síntomas que sientes… son síntomas de que te gusta… piénsalo

Hanji se fue y me dejo totalmente pensativo, como creía que le gustaba la mocosa, eso era absurdo o… tal vez no

**notas de la autora **

**y el fin del primer cap, espero les haya gustado ^^ y por cierto no olviden decirme si quieren lemon o no ¬ , por cierto si no llega a los 10 reviews no continuare la historia ;n; **

**y por favor díganme si hice algo mal pero en buenas palabras, nos vemos luego sensuales lectores :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola aquí kumiko-san debo decirles que YO no continuare este fic ya que sacaran el internet de mi casa y no sé por cuanto tiempo pero le informo que mi amiga seguirá el fic por mí u; confió en que ella los ara feliz.(fin de estrella-kumiko)

(Inicio de francisca-kumiko)

Hola aquí la nueva kumiko-san espero hacerlos feliz con este fic que seguiré echo por la anterior kumiko los veo en el cap 2


End file.
